


Not Well Behaved (Or Not?)

by 119RENMlN



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jaemin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Mating, Royalty, Smut, but both sides want each other, but just towards the end, but not as much as expected from a nsfw acc, it’s not really kinky, jaemin is going to be a king, jaemin just goes with it, jaemins parents appear too, omega renjun, or society norms, renjun is a little bratty, renjun tends to break rules
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/119RENMlN/pseuds/119RENMlN
Summary: renjuns parents are done with their uncontrollable omega son - until prince jaemin from the na kingdom sends them a letter, asking for an arranged marriage with their son. they wouldn’t know why he would marry the son with the worst image - but who were they to deny the soon-to-be king from the way bigger na kingdom, especially when he says that renjun is well behaved after all?
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 126





	Not Well Behaved (Or Not?)

“prince renjun, please go to the king and queen.”, renjuns bodyguard said, right after coming in. the omega looked up, quickly shaking his head, looking down on the letter he got. “prince renjun, it’s important. they will not tolerate any misbehavior.”, the bodyguard tried again, taken aback when renjun quickly got up and stormed off to the eating area. it wasn’t unsual for him to do that, the prince was known for being uncontrollable, so the bodyguard just followed quickly. 

“my son, we’ve decided to organize an arranged marriage for you.”, the queen spoke up after a few minutes of silence. “to who?”, the prince asked, trying his best to stay calm. “i believe you will be in good hands, their kingdom is way bigger and-“, the queen explained, quickly cut off by her son. “i want to know who i am supposed to marry.”, he said, scoffing slightly. “to prince jaemin, heir of the na throne, he will become the king after the marriage. a very well behaved alpha. meets every expectation.”, the king answered, glaring at his son. “when will they arrive?”, the omega asked, knowing that they would do so soon. “either this evening or tomorrow morning. i expect you to behave this time.”, the king said, standing up.

renjun was already back in his room, thinking about the arranged marriage his parents had talked about. jaemin wasn’t actually that bad - they met at several parties already. to say the least, he had a crush on the prince. he really liked the alpha, who was being nice every time they met. the letter he read earlier actually was one from the prince - the last letter he got, which was already a few months ago. he couldn’t be mad at jaemin being the one he had to marry - actually, he was glad it was the alpha.

evening arrived quickly, as well as prince jaemin and his staff. the smaller prince could barely hide his excitement, forgetting the rule of behaving way too quickly. he rushed - much to his parents surprise - up to jaemin, hugging him tightly. renjuns father wanted to scold his son, quickly stopped by jaemin himself. “it’s fine. missed me, my prince?”, the alpha asked, smiling when the omega nodded. jaemin wanted to pick renjun up, but he knew that they would just break more rules. 

“prince renjun, go to your seat. i hope prince jaemin was fine with your behavior.”, the king spoke up, slightly angered by his sons behavior. renjun pouted, quickly taking a seat, his face lighting up when he saw jaemin taking the seat next to him. the omega quickly straightened his posture, smiling widely when the alpha took his hand. “as i told you king huang, your son will behave with me. i am completely fine with his behavior and i’m pleased by his happiness.”, jaemin said, smiling shortly at renjun. the king and the queen were surprised, they didn’t believe that jaemins presence would change their sons behavior, but renjun behaved better than ever around the young prince. 

the omega was back in his room again, being send off after his parents had enough of him. he didn’t expect anyone to visit him, especially after he got sent off after a meal, therefore the sudden knock surprised him. he slowly got up and opened the door, faced by the alphas appearance. “can i come in?”, the taller asked calmly, knowing that the smaller probably wouldn’t let him in - something omegas usually did with alphas, especially if they weren’t married and mated yet. jaemin was surprised when the door opened a little more - he felt like the question would be useless, unnecessary even and he’d be forbidden to step in.

the alpha stepped in, smiling slightly at the prominent scent of flowers and vanilla, much more intense than he was used to when he met the omega on celebrations. “thank you renjun, i really appreciate that.”, jaemin said, watching renjun sitting down on his bed. “what are you... uh... doing here?”, the smaller asked quietly, pouting slightly. he didn’t want to sound mean, especially not towards the taller. jaemin smiled again, moving closer hesitantly. “you can sit down, it’s fine. i wouldn’t have let you in if you weren’t allowed to do that.”, renjun said, giggling slightly. the alpha sat down, resting his hand on the omegas cheek. the smaller was clearly taken aback, smiling hesitantly at the touch. 

“you are so much different from your parents warnings. i wonder what changes your behavior when i’m around. they were hopeless.”, jaemin whispered, caressing renjuns cheek. the omega didn’t know what to say - he knew about his image and he definitely wasn’t fond of it - but he couldn’t really explain why he changed around the alpha. maybe it was because of his crush on the other? “you don’t need to answer, sweetheart.”, the taller quickly added, surprised by the sudden hug of the smaller. 

it was silent for a few minutes, the omega on the alphas lap, hugging him tightly. “are you alright, my prince?”, jaemin asked quietly, going through renjuns hair. “i just really like you.”, the smaller answered, hiding his face in the tallers neck. “you’re more than adorable, sweetheart.”, the alpha whispered, pulling the omega closer. “i’m glad we’re going to marry soon.”, jaemin said, kissing the top of renjuns head lightly.

“you’d want to mate, right?”, the omega asked after a few minutes of silence, feeling the alpha nod slightly. “it’d be nice, but i won’t do anything you don’t want to do.”, the taller answered, smiling slightly. “when does mating normally happen?”, the smaller asked, closing his eyes. “depends. most likely after marriage.”, jaemin answered, stroking renjuns back. the omega seemed to be lost in thoughts - the alpha was curious, of course - but he figured he would tell him with time.

he didn’t expect the time to be a few minutes after, renjun shifted slightly and then looked him in the eyes, and jaemin was even more curious. he seemed determined, and he was questioning why. “i want to be your mate.”, the smaller voiced his thoughts, smiling slightly. the taller was taken aback, apparently that was the reason he suddenly asked so much. “please don’t pre-“, jaemin said, quickly interrupted by renjun. the alpha couldn’t even be mad at him, the omega seemed to be passionate about it. “i don’t feel pressured. i like you a lot. we met a lot of times already, i am pretty sure i want to be your mate.”, the smaller said, making the taller nod. 

“okay, sure. tell me when, i want you to be comfortable.”, jaemin whispered, cupping renjuns cheeks. “today. now, in an hour, i don’t care.”, the omega replied, looking at the alpha. the taller almost choked on his spit, surprised by the smaller. it was something he should’ve expected, it’s not like he wouldn’t stop going against the norm. “whatever you want, my prince.”, jaemin said, smiling at renjun. 

the omega seemed to think, looking anywhere but the alphas face. “please just be... careful, i never had anything with anyone going on.”, the smaller whispered, looking at the taller while blushing. “i’m glad i’ll be your first, love.”, jaemin answered, letting renjun off his lap and standing up. the omega was confused - was he too straightforward? he was scared, until the alpha locked to door. “i don’t want anyone to come in, if that’s fine with you?”, the taller questioned, smiling at the smaller nodding. “it would be weird... and embarrassing.”, renjun said, starting to blush. jaemin came closer again, cupping the princes cheeks before kissing him. 

the taller put his upper clothing away first, figuring that it would calm the smaller, even if it’s just a little. the omega was blushing, the alpha was already attractive - but even more like this. renjun slowly followed what jaemin did, giggling when the taller tickled him. “stop that!”, the smaller said, happy that the prince made him calm down a little.

“relax yourself, sweetheart. i’m taking care of you.”, the alpha said, both of them already naked - the omega waiting for the moment a finger was going to be put in. renjun nodded slightly, moaning quietly when jaemin put a finger in. they didn’t need lube - the omega slick of the smaller was more than enough - so the taller easily put in another finger. the alpha stretched the omega out well, adding another finger after that.

the taller made sure that the smaller was ready, slowly pushing his dick into the hole. renjuns expression changed to a slightly pained one, he was slowly adjusting to the length, but to jaemin he was still beautiful. “you’re so beautiful, my prince.”, the alpha whispered, slightly nibbling on the omegas neck. “you can move...”, the smaller whispered, moaning again when the taller did so. 

renjun was overwhelmed by their scents mixing, even more so when jaemin started scenting him. he always had loves the others scent of rain and leather, but now it was even more intense. the omega moaned loudly, arching his back when the alpha sucked on his neck. the taller picked up the pace slightly, thrusting harder in the smaller as well. tears started building up in renjuns eyes, while he moaned loudly in jaemins ear. “you sound beautiful, love.”, the alpha whispered, smiling when the omega let out a moan again.

the tallers thrusts were slowly getting unsteadier, while the smaller only whimpered and moaned with a hoarse voice. they both came at the same time, jaemin biting renjuns neck while the knot tied them together. the omega did the same, smiling slightly at the sweating alpha on top of him - who was now his mate.

the smaller woke up to his face being kissed by the taller, giggling slightly. “let’s get up, i’m sure your parents will ask for us soon.”, jaemin whispered, kissing renjuns cheek and getting up. the omega did the same, dressing himself up, turning towards the alpha. “you look stunning.”, the taller smiled, kissing the smaller quickly.

both of them arrived in the dining hall a little later, now greeted by jaemins parents as well, who arrived a little later than he did. “good morning. we planned a wedding for you two - we wanted it to be perfect.”, king huang announced, glaring slightly at his son, as if telling him to behave and not say anything against it. 

almost an hour later the wedding plan explanation was finished, making renjun think about it. “what do you think?”, the alpha questioned quietly, looking at the omega. “i want to change a few things.”, the smaller replied just as quietly, leaning over to list them to the taller. he already knew that he wouldn’t get through with it as an omega. renjuns father on the other hand noticed the hickeys - and the mating mark - covering renjun usual perfectly white skin. he knew nothing of what they did could be undone now, they were officially mates - much to his anger even before the marriage - so he just glared at jaemin, as if he was the only reason. “glare at me, after all, my mate will own my last name soon, right love?”, the alpha spoke up, smirking teasingly while the omega just nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked this au!! i worked very hard on it and i hope my english isn’t too bad, since it’s only my second language!! if you want i can make this a little series that could also be a lot more nsfw-ish!!


End file.
